


Come Home.

by suspendscrabble



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendscrabble/pseuds/suspendscrabble
Summary: Fundy listens in on Wilbur playing the family piano. He had forgotten how good he was at it. But he was more surprised to hear the sounds of his father crying, something he had never ever witnessed before. Wilbur had always been so strong for as long as he'd known him... what had broken him?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Come Home.

Fundy knew it was considerably late to come home at this time. And he hoped he didn't worry his father by doing so- he had enough on his shoulders as it was, being the president of L'Manburg and all. He opened the door slowly, trying to prevent it from squeaking too loud. 

Hopefully, Wilbur was asleep, and if he wasn't, it wouldn't surprise the hybrid. He seemed to be working all the time now. Fundy stepped carefully through the house and pulled off his boots, angling his ears to listen for any sounds of soft breathing or some type of movement. He heard neither, but something else instead. The soft playing of a piano.

Fundy perked up slightly with curiosity. He hadn't heard Wilbur play the piano in years, in fact, not since he had taught him as a child. He stepped more carefully now and made his way to the room, peeking through the door and smiling at the sight. Wilbur sat at the piano, playing each key with so much care and gentleness that one would think the piano could be broken by a small gust of wind.

This is good, he's getting back into hobbies again. Fundy thought, leaning against the door frame and listening to the song. He recognized the song. Wilbur had always sung it to him when he was younger, usually after a nightmare or a distressing moment. Back then, it soothed his mind, even now. Fundy wasn't sure how long he stood there until he heard the sounds of crying and the piano music fading. His eyes snapped open and his heart dropped in his stomach. He had never heard his father cry before. And it hurt him in a way no one could ever describe.

"Dad?" Fundy spoke softly to prevent scaring him and approached Wilbur. Wilbur didn't respond, nor did he look at him. Fundy frowned and only got more worried. That wasn't a good sign either. He placed his hand on Wilbur's shoulder, trying to get his attention, but once again, Wilbur didn't react. 

"Dad, look at me," Fundy said a little more firmly. 

Wilbur didn't respond again. Fundy was getting slightly frustrated but paid no mind to the emotion. If he yelled that would only make things worse. He reached to wipe Wilbur's tears, but that didn't work either.

Wait, what?

Fundy frowned and tried again. Nothing happened. With a jolt of horror, he realized that any attempt he made at touching his father, his fingers went through. He stared and watched Wilbur openly sob in stunned silence.

What kind of sick joke was this?

Then, he heard Wilbur began to sing, and if Fundy thought he couldn't be emotionally broken, this would be the moment that shattered him.

"My little soldier boy, I need you home." Wilbur sang softly, tears running down his face like streams desperate to find a lake. "Brave, soldier boy..." Fundy's eyes welled with tears.

"Come marching home."

Fundy understood now. But with an odd sense of carelessness, he engulfed Wilbur in a tight hug, a hug that his father wouldn't know he was receiving.

Because, well... Fundy was a ghost. And only a ghost. He couldn't be seen, heard, or felt ever again.

And the thought of leaving everyone behind- god, he didn't even notice the difference until now- just like that, made him sob harder than he did when he found out what happened to his mom.

No matter how much he cried and begged to be heard, he couldn't tell his dad he was home.

What kind of brave soldier boy was he now?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed! constructive crit is appreciated <3


End file.
